Sub-Sphere
"One more hit and the Sub-Sphere will be deleted." -Herr Doktor The Sub-Sphere is a large white sphere on top of Mainframe's Principal Office. It is the main access for the Core Control Chamber and contains the system portal generator. Usually the Sub-Sphere has nothing on its surface but a small gray platform is inside it. This platform will come out of the sphere and sit on top so that Phong and anyone else can stand on the Sphere and use its functions. The Sub-Sphere will open when the portal generator is to be used. By speaking the words 'Pinnacle decent' the Sub-Sphere will descend into the Principal Office. If the command 'Pinnacle elite, Core Control' is given the Sphere will descend into the Core Control Chamber. Earlier in Mainframe's history the Sub-Sphere had to descend into the Principal Office in order for the buildings shields to go up. Later the system received an upgrade that allowed for the shields to be raised without the Sub-Sphere descending. (The Medusa Bug) (To Mend and Defend) When a system upgrade is downloaded into the city it lands on the Sub-Sphere. The Sphere will lower itself into the Core where the upgrade can be installed. Megabyte once faked a system upgrade and managed to gain access to the Principal Office. He copied Phong's read-only memory and used his pass codes to order the Sub-Sphere to enter the Core Control Chamber. (Infected) Megabyte staged several attacks on the Principal Office in an effort to steal the cities Core energy. During one attempt, while the bulk of his ABCs fought the CPUs, one of the ABC's fired two shots at the Sub-Sphere causing it to turn black and billow dark smoke. A third shot deleted the sphere. By deleting the sphere, it gave direct access to the Core energy inside the building. A Transformer module was moved into place on top of the Principal Office where the Sub-Sphere is supposed to be. It collected the energy while the fight waged on. There is an axillary Sub-Sphere stored in the Archives that can quickly replace the current one if it is destroyed. (Bad Bob) During the Viral Wars, Megabyte eventually weakened Mainframe's defenses and took over the Principal Office. When Bob returned Mainframe came back online with the Net. Megabyte quickly used the portal generator in the Sub-Sphere to create a tear capable of turning into a portal to the Super Computer. The Sphere was damaged, like the rest of the building, so instead of opening to create the tear, it exploded leaving the tear behind. (Megaframe) During the Net War when Daemon was infecting system after system Mainframe sealed itself from the Net to keep her from getting inside. To get to other systems and seal them from Daemon's infection they used the portal generator inside the Sub-Sphere to create tears and had Bob turn them into portals. (Daemon Rising) Daemon eventually gained access to Mainframe and infected it. She then used its own portal generator inside the Sub-Sphere to create portals and infect the off-line systems. (Sacrifice) Damaged System Sub-Cube The Damaged System's Principal Office also has a Sub-Sphere. However, it is truly a Sub-Cube because of its cubical shape, matching the shape of the rest of the building. This system and Mainframe are the only systems ever seen to have a Sub-Sphere. (Icons) Category:Buildings